A great many markers and displays have been previously proposed and some of them have included a marker containing magnetic material that is held in place by means of a magnet positioned adjacent to it on the opposite side of a flat display surface. Such devices have been used for indicating the whereabouts and availability of office personnel. The present invention by contrast must allow the display units to be moved easily by sliding them in any direction and at the same time enabling them to be pivoted about a central horizontal axis passing through their center and perpendicular to the surface of the map upon which they are located. Many designs were evaluated in the course of developing the present invention. It was found that while an ordinary magnet could be used to move the display pieces vertically or horizontally, it could not be used to turn or twist the display pieces so that they could be pointed in the right direction as in the case of, say, an arrow or vehicle such as an airplane or oriented in an upright position as in the case of a marker shaped like a face.
In view of these deficiencies of the prior art, it is a major objective to provide an improved magnetic marker for a map to be used in an educational setting such as a grade or high school setting to make the information being taught more understandable and to provide a means for demonstrating, plotting or positioning markers on a map that is more clear, more graphic, more effective and more interesting to the students. A further object is provide a marker that will hold the marking units securely in place and will at the same time allow them to be turned about an axis extending perpendicular to the map surface.
These and other more detailed and specific objects of the invention will be apparent in view of the following drawings and specification which illustrate the invention by way of example.